Midnight (book)/Chapter 23
Chapter description :Brambleclaw stares at Squirrelpaw, and then opens his jaws to scent the air. He exclaims that he can smell salt, so they must be close. The brown tabby races into the wind, his companions following behind. Brambleclaw feels a new surge of strength, and thinks that he can run forever. However, he stops short at the edge of a tall sandy cliff, with waves of water crashing down below. Brambleclaw is mesmerized by the sight of the sun setting over the water, but finally shakes himself, saying that they need to find he cave with the pointed teeth before midnight. Brambleclaw sets off in a random direction along the cliff, with he and his friends checking for a cave every so often. He is wary of falling over the edge, as it looks like a long drop. :The cliff eventually becomes less steep, so the cats climb down closer to the water. Stormfur comments that even if they can't find the cave tonight, there's still plenty of places to shelter. The brown tabby considers this, knowing that it's getting darker every moment, and Tawnypelt is tired because of her rat bite. Brambleclaw doubles back to his sister, but accidentally slips and falls off the cliff and into a hollow. Stormfur tries to haul him up, but it doesn't work and both slide downwards. Squirrelpaw launches herself on top of Brambleclaw, and he tries to tell her to go back. She doesn't listen, and the soil gives way, leaving the cats to fall. The warrior panics, but after a few seconds, he lands on some damp pebbles. :Brambleclaw opens his eyes to see a massive jaw like shape gaping towards him, and tries to get away. However, a sudden surge of water hurls him closer, and he struggles to breath. Brambleclaw's yowl of terror is cut off and he doesn't know what to do. Squirrelpaw boosts the warrior upwards, so he can breathe again. He protests that she'll drown, but she doesn't respond. Brambleclaw uses his last scrap of strength to propel himself away from the jagged rocks, but the waves are persistent, and it's to no avail. The water surges and lifts them up, and he catches a glimpse of Stormfur before crashing onto the ground. Brambleclaw's breath is driven out of him, and he scrabbles feebly on the pebbles. Squirrelpaw drags him upward, and Stormfur helps by shoving from behind. :Brambleclaw collapses on the rock, letting the world drift away. However, Squirrelpaw prods him with her paw, asking if he's okay. He opens his mouth and moans, feeling sick, exhausted, and in pain. The warrior tells her he's fine, and she comments that she thought he was dead. Brambleclaw looks up and sees how distraught Squirrelpaw is, and sits up. He throws up several mouthfuls of salt water, and thanks her for helping him. Stormfur adds that Squirrelpaw took a huge risk, but was very brave. Tawnypelt adds in that it was a stupid move, as they all could've drowned. Squirrelpaw flashes back that they didn't, and the older cat counters that she could've helped. Stormfur meows that her rat bite would've prevented her from assisting. Tawnypelt sighs, saying that she just wishes she could be more use. :Brambleclaw looks around, realizing that he's in the pointed cave of his dreams. There's a small hole in the roof, and Feathertail and Crowpaw look down on their companions. The RiverClan she-cat asks if they're okay, and Brambleclaw mews affirmatively. He states that this place is what they've been looking for, so Crowpaw meows that they'll come down. Brambleclaw is about to protests, but then sees a series of ledges leading to the cave. He watches as they carefully climb down, and then make it to the ground. Squirrelpaw asks if they need to stay here until midnight, and Brambleclaw is about to say yes, but passes. He scents the air, and then turns to see a massive badger coming towards them. Characters Major }} Minor *Tawnypelt *Feathertail *Stormfur *Crowpaw *Midnight (Unnamed) }} Notes and references de:Mitternacht (Buch)/Kapitel 23 Category:Midnight Category:Chapter subpages Category:The New Prophecy arc